1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors in general and in particular to a magnetic reiprocating motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion reciprocating engines are well-known in the prior art and are widely utilized in motor vehicles, as well as in many other applications. However, most such engines are dependent on fossil fuels which are derived from dwindling resources. Electric motors are also well known and generally include an armature or rotor rotating about an axis under the influence of an electromagnetic field. The use of permanent magnets is well known in the field of electric motors.
The Blalock U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 teaches the conversion of a reciprocating internal combustion engine to a reciprocating electromagnetic engine. However, the Blalock engine suffers from many of the drawbacks of conventional internal combustion engines. The pistons of the Blalock engine alternately compress and expand the air trapped within their respective cylinders. Such expansion and retraction, while basic to the operation of an internal combustion reciprocating engine, actually resists free movement of the magnetic pistons under electromagnetic field forces.
Also, the heat gain associated with the compression of air within the cylinders in the Blalock engine tends to reduce the operating efficiency of the magnets. Furthermore, the power delivered by the Blalock pistons decreases exponentially throughout their respective power strokes due to the spacing between the pistons and the electromagnets.
Heretofore there has not been available a magnetic reciprocating motor with the advantages and features of the present invention.